<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shattered Glass by melimarron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721449">Shattered Glass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/melimarron/pseuds/melimarron'>melimarron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blind Character, Blind Sara Lance, Canon Compliant, F/F, Gen, Sara Lance Needs a Hug, i mean come on it’s a gold mine, i personally think that we as a fandom need more of these angsty blind fics, mostly over sara’s blindness, this isn’t really a happy fic, timeline? nah i shattered that just like the legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/melimarron/pseuds/melimarron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara wakes up, and she can’t see. </p>
<p>Sara gets dressed, and she can’t see. </p>
<p>Sara lives, and she can’t see.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shattered Glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I loved the blind storyline so I wrote this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sara opened her eyes, and as usual, it was dark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could feel that Ava had already gotten out of bed, so the lights were probably on. She could hear people in the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gideon, what time is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The robot answered with perfect punctuality, as always. “Seven-thirty-two AM, Captain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara nodded. “Okay,” she said, more to herself than to Gideon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sat up, swung her legs out of bed. She felt herself blink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A light so bright she couldn’t bear it-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything on the Prognosticator, Gideon?” Sara asked. She stood and walked to the closet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing yet, Captain. Would you like me to inform Ms. Sharpe you are awake?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay.” Sara reached the closet and opened it. With any luck, she wouldn’t choose clothes that clashed too badly. She picked out something that felt like a shirt, and another thing that felt like a pair of pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With her free hand, Sara rubbed her face and eyes, and tried not to wonder what would have happened if Atropos had tried to kill her in a more traditional way. Would her status as the paragon of Destiny have protected her then?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled on the clothes slowly. Her mouth was dry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her elbow knocked something over. She could hear glass shattering. Liquid seeped into her socks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara swore under her breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instinctively, she knelt to pick it up. She reached for her head automatically, as though she was going to untie a blindfold. A broken glass. So easy to clean up, if she had been able to see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her fingers met the back of her head, with nothing but hair on it, and she held back a sigh of frustration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara could feel glass biting into her knees. She’d have to ask Gideon to heal them for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d been blindfolded by the League once, for a training exercise. She’d had to go a week with the blindfold wrapped firmly around her eyes. She’d trained with it on, ate with it on, slept with it on. She had experience being blind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But this was lasting a lot longer than that week had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d tried to comfort herself with the idea that at least she had </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> experience being blind, even if the powers thing was kind of trippy and weird. That comfort had lasted all the way up until Gideon had scanned her eyes and announced that there was nothing wrong with them- she just couldn’t see out of them anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now she was just here, on the same old ship she’d been on for five years, trapped forever in darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wondered if the League would appreciate knowing their blindfolded lessons really had come in handy. Considering she wasn’t exactly an assassin anymore, she figured they would be indifferent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She carefully brushed some of the glass into a pile with her hands, hoping that she wouldn’t cut herself too badly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door swished open, and familiar footsteps walked in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ava</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey babe,” Ava said. “The Prognosticator-” She stopped halfway through her sentence. “What happened? You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara hoped that Ava wouldn’t be able to see her face. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just knocked over a glass of water.” Hopefully Ava couldn’t hear the bitterness in her voice. She’d tried to sound upbeat, but Ava knew Sara well enough that it was inevitable that she’d see right through the cheerful tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But if Ava noticed it, then she didn’t mention it. “I’ll get a broom,” she said. “Can you get out? The glass is everywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara forced her face to stay neutral. “I can’t see it,” she bit out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Useless, useless, useless. I can’t even leave a room without getting stuck somehow.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Ava said. “Okay. Um… here. I’m going to touch your hand, and maybe then you’ll have a vision to get out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a better plan than Sara’s, which had been more along the lines of </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll try to jump on the bed and figure things out from there</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so she nodded. “Sounds good.” She lifted one of her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glass crunched under Ava’s shoes, and then her hand, warm and soft and comforting, was in Sara’s own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The world flooded with light and color, and Sara had to stop herself from crying out. Still holding Ava’s hand, Sara carefully picked her way out of the glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You good?” Ava asked as the vision faded from Sara’s mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sara said, still clutching onto Ava’s hand. “Just-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It would have been so easy to avoid that if I had been able to see.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe?” Ava asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just… this is big. I can’t see. It’s a big change, that’s all.” Sara felt a sickly smile plaster itself to her face. “It’s just hitting me now, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ava’s grip on Sara’s hand tightened. “Sara…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Sara said quickly. “You said something about the Prognosticator, right? I’ll be at the bridge in a few minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sara. Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Later. Gideon can heal my knees. Go start dealing with the Prognosticator.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could tell by Ava’s hesitance to leave that she didn’t believe her, but eventually, those familiar footsteps left the room, and the door swished shut. Maybe she could tell that Sara wasn’t going to be receptive to any concern from her girlfriend. Maybe whatever was on the Prognosticator was really important, like a zombie apocalypse or something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara took a deep breath. She was going to be okay. She had Ava and the other Legends. They’d pick up her slack. They’d make sure she was okay. Even if she had to QB for the rest of her time on the Waverider, she’d always be a Legend. She’d always be welcome on the Waverider, just like anyone else who had lived and fought beside her and her team.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara closed her useless eyes, reopened them, and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stepped out of her room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had to stay positive, because she was a Legend, and that still meant something, even if she was blind and useless and really only good for a snazzy send off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was a Legend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That had to mean something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If it didn’t, then she was just an idiot who got in over her head and dragged her found-family down with her. She’d already allowed Oliver to get killed. Oliver, her oldest friend, the only one who’d known her before everything had happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now she was blind and useless and everyone else would go the same way as Oliver, only the Legends meant so much more to her, because they were all screw-ups and they were all human disasters and they got through each mess they made because they were a family and if they didn’t get through it then-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she would be kneeling on her bedroom floor, surrounded by shattered glass, with no way to pick it up or safely get out without getting injured, and Ava wouldn’t always be there to pick it up for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara felt her smile get wider. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t let them know how much it bothers you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She strolled into the common area with a bounce in her step and the resolve to get through the day. She would be able to do it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had to be able to do it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walked confidently into a room that was impossible for her to see, at teammates- at family- that she would never look at again, and she smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because if she didn’t, then she’d be alone, lost in the panic and the dark.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What did you think?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>